Our Burning Love
by Fhqwhgads
Summary: actually, it's not a crossover but please let me know what you think of it


Our Burning Love  
  
Elizabeth waited around patiently hoping to see any signs of her anticipated company. From behind her, the bushes rustled causing her to jump in surprise.  
  
"There you are! You startled me!" Elizabeth pressed her dainty hand against her chest as her awaited company approached her.  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to give you such a shock." He placed his strong, calloused hand on her cheek, as she leaned into it.  
  
"Dorian, I know that this is wrong, but I never want this to end, not now, not ever."  
  
"Don't worry. After tonight, all our worries will be over, and we can live our lives the way that we want to. It will just be you and me together forever."  
  
A gentle tear rolled down Elizabeth's cheek and landed on Dorian's hand. Quickly, the two lovers embraced one another tightly as if they were never going to be so close again. Dorian looked down at her angelic face, staring into her sapphire eyes. She closed them slowly and raised herself up on to her toes reaching to kiss his soft lips.  
  
"There they are!" someone shouted, causing the two to pull apart abruptly. Through the bushes came an angry crowd, carrying lighted torches and pitchforks. Before the couple realized it, two men grabbed a hold of Elizabeth's arms, pulling her away from the crowd.  
  
"No!" Dorian swung around and punched one of the men, but with dismay he was whacked upside the head, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"Dorian!" As she was being pulled away, Dorian laid on the ground wiping the dirt and grass off his face. Through the bushes came a dark figure. As Dorian looked up, his jaw dropped, the color in his face fading.  
  
"Father." To his surprise, there stood his father, the only priest in the community. He was known for preaching powerfully and being very passionate about his own words. A dark shadow cascaded across his face, revealing the evil within.  
  
"You are no son of mine." His slow, cold words escaped his lips as his gaze stayed on Dorian. "Take her to the stake." He turned around, but before he could, Dorian grabbed a hold of his legs. Another man with a pitchfork came up and kicked Dorian in the side, knocking all the wind out of him.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" Dorian asked between gasps of air. He tired to pull himself up but failed every time.  
  
"If you truly concerns you, we are going to burn her, releasing all the evil that is contained in such a beautiful flower. We are going to release her from the Devil's cruel grasp once and for all!" An evil grin spread across the priest's face as a low rumble of laughter bellowed in his chest.  
  
"Leave her alone! She has done nothing wrong!" Dorian charged his father but was slammed into a tree, causing him to fall to his knees.  
  
Elizabeth struggled to get out of the men's grasp but it was no use. As they tied her to the stake, she let out a cry of pain that caused all the birds to flee from the trees. The crowds kept chanting "Kill the witch! Kill the witch!" Her eyes grew wide and began to fill with tears.  
  
"She's not a witch Father! She is just like one of us!"  
  
"NO!" he slapped Dorian across the face. "How dare you compare such a piece of filth to us?! You are no son of mine; you might as well be up there with her."  
  
"So be it." Dorian ran to where they kept Elizabeth, but his mother stood in the way.  
  
"No, my son, please don't end your life. You have so much to offer to the world, unlike her. You are pure and clean." He looked down at his mother, shocked by the rubbish that flew from her mouth.  
  
"How could you say that about her when she is the same way as I am? I love this woman, and if I have to die just to be with her, then welcome to my funeral."  
  
He stormed out of his mother's arms, leaving her to cry in the midst of the crowd.  
  
"Dorian, I love you! Please, save yourself! I will always love you!" Elizabeth yelled over the chanting of the crowd. Dorian pushed his way through the angry mob as best as he could.  
  
"Don't speak like that! I love you always but are not going to die, not here, not like this!"  
  
Everyone began to realize that Dorian was attempting to reach her, so they began to do everything in their power to keep them apart. The kid threw rocks, women beat him with sticks, and men punched him as he continued to marc towards her.  
  
Elizabeth looked into the eyes of the person containing the lighted torch, seeing nothing but hatred. Without a second thought, the townsmen dropped the torch onto the pile of wood at her feet. The intense fire was soon matching the color of Elizabeth's red dress. Smoke started staining her dress and clouding her vision. The browns and grays of the crowd faded into darkness. She couldn't see Dorian anymore, but she could hear the crowd applauding her soon-to-be death and Dorian screaming to her.  
  
"Don't give up! Fight it as much as you can! I love you Elizabeth! Don't leave me!" Soon she could no longer hear the cries of her lover, but only hear silence. As her final tears rolled down her cheeks, she passed out, letting her head drop.  
  
Dorian looked up and saw her dangling on the stake. He could feel his heart stop right then and there. His only true love, being killed by his family and friends was in from of him, encircled by a huge fire. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. The sight of the angry crowd now happy ate at his heart. His father dusted his hands off as if it was another job well done. Dorian knew that everyone had a problem with Elizabeth because she was unlike all the other women. She wore a red dress when they wore brown. She didn't go to church every Sunday like the other women. The only crime that she had committed was falling in love with a son of a priest and what is the crime in that?  
  
"No..." he said softly, only audible to himself. His hand began to shake as he held them in front of him. He began to charge the fire-like prison that surrounded Elizabeth with the rest of energy he contained in himself.  
  
"NOOOO!!" 


End file.
